Anywhere But Here
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Luke and Lorelai’s kids are all grown up [well kind of] and now are introduced to the wonderful world of adolescence. Can you say fun or what?


**Author:** JavaJunkieAngel

**Disclaimer:** I own a denim Tommy Hilfiger bag, matching wallet and yeah that's pretty much it… anything pertaining to Gilmore Girls I don't own. But the characters, Emmy, Jeff and Jimmy.  

**Title:** Anywhere But Here

**Summary:** Luke and Lorelai's kids are all grown up [well kind of] and now are introduced to the wonderful world of adolescence. Can you say fun or what? 

**Pairings:** L/L 

**Authors Note**: Thanks for all of your comments on Breathe. I'm glad that you liked the story regardless of the ending. Anyway, this story is mainly JJ but with some new characters involved.

**Background Information:** Since this a little bit of an AU, you probably won't be recognizing some of the characters in the story since I made them up, so here's some character information so you can get to know the new characters before you read on. 

**Lorelai Emily Elizabeth Gilmore Danes**- "Emmy" 

Age: 15 

Occupation: Student at Chilton [sophomore]

Likes: Her boyfriend, school and her parents

Dislikes: Her long name, her pesky brother. 

**Lucas William Jefferson Gilmore Danes-** "Jeff"

Age: 15

Occupation: Student at Chilton [sophomore]

Likes: Rock music and skateboarding

Dislikes: His freakishly long and proper sounding name, and being his sister's twin. 

**Adam Gatti**

Age: 15

Occupation: Student at Chilton and Emmy's boyfriend.  

Likes: Emmy

Dislikes: School

**Chapter One**: Sibling Rivalry 

***

Lorelai Emily Elizabeth Gilmore-Danes closed her locker and made her way down the crowded halls at Chilton, she stopped by her brother's locker and wasn't surprised to see him with another girl, "Hey loser." She greeted. 

Lucas William Jefferson Gilmore-Danes sneered at his older sister and closed his locker, "Yes?" he said to her in his gruff voice. 

"Are you ready yet?" Emmy asked patiently, "because we need to go, you've got a shift at the diner."

"Can you cover for me? I'm going out." Jeff asked, glancing at his friends. 

"Jeff! Come on, you've missed four diner shifts already! Dad is going to yell at you for not going." Emmy reminded him.

Jeff cringed, "Come on Em! You love to work, you love the diner, and you love Dad. If you take my shift then you'll be able to enjoy loving those things at the same time."

Emmy shook her head at her arrogant sibling, "I'll tell dad you'll be there a little late okay? And if I get busted too, you're dead!"

Jeff nodded and went to join his friends and exited the school. Emmy sighed and walked towards her boyfriend, Adam. "Hey, you didn't have to wait for me."

Adam put his arms around Emmy's shoulders, "It's okay. So I take it Jeff's not joining us?"

Emmy nodded her head no, "He's just like Jess, but Jess matured more, and Jeff isn't going to at all."

"He's just like that, he'll change over time. Don't worry. I mean I was like that too when I was his age." Adam reassured her. 

"But you are his age!" 

"No, I'll be 16 soon." 

Emmy smiled and sighed, "Okay, okay. Can we go now? I have to explain to my dad the whereabouts of my annoying brother."

Adam laughed, "I can't believe you guys are twins, I mean you two are nothing alike!"

"Thank God for that!" Emmy replied happily. 

***

"He what?" Luke yelled out loud. Emmy had just told him about her brother running off and skipping his shift, and apparently he was not taking it so easy. 

"Dad calm down, I'll take his shift, I mean I don't have a lot of homework and Adam and I aren't going out until later." Emmy tried to calm her dad down. But Luke just kept that mad look on his face and turned to his daughter.

"You don't have too, you're the good child. It's your brother that's the bad one."

"Dad, come on, Jeff isn't that bad, I mean sure he doesn't like to work but at lease he's good at school and he'll end up somewhere real good." 

"Boot camp?" Luke suggested. 

Emmy grinned at him, "No. But maybe a good college…"

"I guess. So you'll do his shift?"

"Yeah I'll do his shift, and after that you can yell at him as much as you want, I promise."

Luke just smiled at his daughter and walked into the kitchen. Emmy was a lot like her mother; despite the fact that she was named after her grandmother and his sister. Lorelai hated it when Luke suggested naming their baby girl "Emily" but then Rory suggested that they could call it "Emmy". 

Jeff was another story, when Luke and Lorelai heard that they were having twins, a boy and a girl, it was now Lorelai's turn to pick a name. Since they both agreed on naming their babies after each other she suggested the name "Jefferson" because it "just sounded right" 

Mean while outside at the diner, Lorelai was making her way in so she can enjoy some coffee and a conversation with her daughter. "Hey Em!"

"Thank God you're here!" was the worried reply of Emmy.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Dad's been in the kitchen for the longest time! He just looked at me and went into the kitchen."

"Oh… okay. I'll go talk to him."

--

"Hey sweetie, Emmy's real worried about you." Lorelai began, making her way through the crowded kitchen. She had only been in there once when she attempted to make pancakes for the diner. She found Luke sitting on a bench near the back door, looking at an old photo album, "Luke?"

"Hey, when did you come here?" Luke asked, surprised to see Lorelai standing over him. 

"Just a while ago. What are you doing? Em's outside frantically running around trying to make you come out."

"Okay I believe the frantic part, but Em doesn't run around – only in track." 

"I know. So back to my question… what are you doing?"

"I was looking for the new spatula cause Caesar needed it, then I found this old photo album and decided to look at it…"

"Why don't you come out? Em's by herself – and I'm taking it that Jeff's not coming to do his shift."

"You got that right, one of these days I'm going to disp-…"

"I know, I know. But he's young and wild and he's a good kid. I mean he gets straight A's; he's a little sweetheart. But he's got a little rebellious side too. He's like you when you were 15."

"How would you know? You didn't even know me when I was 15. He doesn't remind me of me at all… he's more like Jess."

"Fine, fine… will you just promise me that you won't hide out in the kitchen anymore `cause your daughter is officially freaked out and I don't like it when she's freaked out… she loses her prettiness."

"Yeah, I promise… I'll be out soon – don't worry cause then _you'll_ lose all of your prettiness." Luke joked. 

"Impossible Lucas, my prettiness is forever etched in me." Lorelai joked back. She kissed Luke and then left the kitchen. She spotted Emmy sitting on one of the stools, reading. "Hey sweetie"

"Hey mom, is um – Dad okay?" Emmy asked. Lorelai nodded and Emmy sighed – relieved. 

"So where is your brother?" Lorelai asked, sitting next to her daughter. Emmy began to tell her mother about the whereabouts of Jeff and a when she was getting deeper and deeper into her story, Luke came out with burger and fries for both of them. 

---

"They're looking for you." Emmy informed her brother when he came back later that night. 

"Are they mad?" he asked.

"No. Just looking, they went to Hartford for a while but they said if you came back to just stay here." Emmy said, heading up the stairs to her room. Jeff followed her up to her room and began to ask more questions. 

"If they're not mad, then why do they want me to stay here? I have a date."

"So do I!" Emmy said, getting frustrated.

Jeff walked over to her bookshelf and picked up a book, "Grandpa's still giving you books?"

Emmy took the book out of his hands, "Yeah, can you leave please?"

"Why? It's not like I've seen a girl naked before."

"Lucas William Jefferson Gilmore Danes! Just get out!"

"Hey, no need to use full names here, Lorelai Emily Elizabeth Gilmore Danes!"

"Just please get out, take the book if you want okay?"

"Why are you pissed? Mom and dad aren't going to yell at you."

Emmy muttered, "Unbelievable."

"What was that?" Jeff added sarcastically, he cupped his ear and leaned towards Emmy pretending that he didn't hear her.

"They are mad at you okay? They're sick of you, but since you're too stuck on yourself to know, I have to cover for you – again! Okay? I don't get how you're so smart but act like a dumbass."

"You're the dumbass okay? I only told you to cover for me once? Okay?"

"Once? Ha! The time when you skipped class to smoke with your pothead friends, the time when you crashed the truck, the time when.."

"Okay, so you covered for me tons of times, but I paid you back okay? I'm out of here." Jeff said, getting out of Emmy's room. Emmy sighed and slammed the door. 

--


End file.
